The Quest for magic
by theBluecaribean
Summary: Will they reach victory and stand tall with greatness or fail the battle and loose hope ? Note : this is not about PPG but please do read !
1. PROLOUGE

**AUTHORS NOTE (A VERY IMPORTANT ONE , BY THE WAY) : **

this isnt actually powerpuff girls ... i just had to say it was that or otherwise this story wouldnt be able to proceed ,so... i know it says that this is ppg under the summary , but PLEASE dont think it is , cause its not ! Its a made up thing !Anyways ...

* * *

**PROTOLOUGE**

_This is about three girls called Alice, Luna, and Raven ..._

_They are chosen to save the world , they need to understand friendship and work together, but they dont have anything in common so they are as different as the day is from the night, but one day they will unite and remember the truth as the hero in them awakens.._

_Join in this story of adventure and legends and seek the magic in you... for anyone can be a hero of wisdom, bravery,loyalty, generosity and above all a royal heart : which doesnt force others to bow before them but inspires others to stand with them,_

_With the 3 legendery weapons and elements they will fight till their last breath.._

_Will they reach victory and stand tall with greatness or fail the battle and loose hope ?_

_Find out soon, my friends ..._

_For this is no ordinary tale ..._

_It speaks of fate and destiny..._

_And a pinch of magic ! _


	2. new friends and enemies

_Once upon a time ..._

_In a far away land called the land of lorencia ..._

_Lived a girl named Alice , with bright blonde hair_

_She had big imagination , and a touch Of flair_

_She was lying on her bed, all cozy asleep_

_She was sleeping so silently , there wasnt a peep_

_Her alarm clock rang , and she woke up_

_Strechted her arms , with a yawn and a suprise she came to a hop_

_She was late for school and ran without a stop_

_She wore on black shorts and a blue top_

_She packed all her things and took her backpack_

_She got out of home , and went on the track_

_She was half way there , but to her suprise_

_Someone triped her and had evil eyes_

_It was susan , a bully that is popular in class_

_Alice didnt pay attention at her , she'd rather pass_

_She continued running, until she was at her seat _

_Her teacher didnt notice she was late , by the way he had funny big teeth_

_And how will the story go on ? What will become of Alice ? _

_Well, we will find out soon_

* * *

"Hi, im Luna ... i heard your name is Alice "

"Huh ?"

Alice was busy daydreaming as usual , and didnt pay attention to the girl sitting next to her : Luna pixelia

Luna was a kind girl who loved nature and animals ,she had hazel brown hair, she may not make any sence at times , but she always stands up for her friends

"Hello ? Are you in there"

Luna was waving her hand infront of alice's eyes

"Huh ? Oh ... sorry" alice said , feeling a tiny bit of embaressed

"So , Alice ... right ? " luna asked

"Yea" alice said

"Do you want to be friends ?" Luna asked , her eyes were tingling with excitement , hoping the answer was yes

"Um..ok , sure, yeah , why not ?" Alice said

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSS ! WOOOHHOOOOOO ! SHE SAID YES ! YES! CAN YOU PEOPLE BELEIVE THAT ? SHE SAID YESSSSS ! WERE FRIENDS ! WERE FRIENDS !"

luna Literaly sprang with excitement , and was standing on her table , screaming like a maniac

"Luna ! Please stop shouting ! And get back to your seat ! " comanded , their science teacher

Everyone was laughing like insane (except alice and luna)

But Luna wasnt embaressed ,infact ...she liked it when people laughed at her

"Now, class !Settle down ! This isnt a circus , its a school !" Mr litwax screamed out already storming with anger

And right away the Whole class was in silence and mr litwax continued teaching ..

"Are you...um... always like this ?" Alice asked

"Yea.. i guess im just a little jumpy " luna said

"Ok" alice said

"Hey wanna come over at my house after school ?" Luna asked

"Oh...im really sorry , but im really busy after school.." alice apoligized

"Awwwwwwww" luna was dissapointed, and all that excitement from before just faded

Alice felt bad of it, and quickly tried to change her answer

"But if you want to , we can still walk home together" alice tried to make her happy again

"Are you serious ? YEEESSSSSS" luna screamed with excitement , and her voice echoed through the school

"Luna ! My office , straight away after school is over!" Mr litwax said

"Yes mr litwax" luna said , she knew she would get detention , but that just makes her handwriting better all the time , since she would always write lines as a punishment , so that didnt matter at all for her

-AFTER A FEW 'I WILL NEVER BE CRAZY AGAIN' LINES LATER-

"So you enjoy detention ?" Alice asked as they were walking home together

"Do i ? Let me think about that one question ! Hmm...do i , luna pixelia, enjoy detention ? And the answer is no ! I love detention" she said

"Well, it sure is nice to meet people who love detention" alice said

And right at that moment , luna stepped in front of alice and had a questioning look on her face

"Woah, woah , woah , woah ! Let me get this straight ! You. Hate . Detention ?" Luna asked

"Is that a bad thing ?" Alice asked

"I didnt say that" luna said

"So its a good thing ?" Alice aked

"I didnt say that either " luna said

"You dont know what your saying !" Alice said

"Hahahhahhah ! You know what ? You have a great sence of humor ! Nah, but i dont get it ! Can we do it all over again ? I wasnt paying attention " luna said

"Ugghhhhhh" alice exclaimed and continued walking

"Hey ! What hapened to best friends and all that ?" Luna asked catching up to alice

"Look, luna ! Im not saying that were not friends , cause we are...! But , can you be less jumpy, and make more sence ?" Alice asked

"Whaaaa...? So , you want me to change ? Well, fine cause i can change ! You havent heard the last of me ! You hear that , alice wonderwood ?" Luna said

"Ugh ! Luna , luna, luna... this proves that you cant keep a friend for more than a day ! You just drive people away ! Dont ya ?" A girl with a hoodie , and black hair with some slightly red bangs , and her right eye covered with her hair apeared

"Raven ! Im so glad your here !" Luna said

"Please do forgive my little 'friend' here, she is anoying all the time ! Im Raven , Raven Ellinore ! And you are ?" Raven said to alice

"Alice " alice said

Raven was a tomboy , she also liked being left alone ..

"Well , nice to meet you alice , hope your days are filled with loneliness" raven said and started walking away

Just when alice and luna were about to continue their walk home , a huge earthquake apeared and the grounds were cracking and there were some cracks opening , revealing a hole ..

And because luna wasnt carefull, she fell in it .. she was holding on with one of her arm but she was strugling

Alice huried to help her even if she knew this could make her fall in too

Alice had grabed lunas arm and pulled her up safelly , then they quickly ran away from the scene until they were blocked by a girl with light blond hair , almost identical like alice , but she had a dark aura sorounding her and she could fly

"Not so fast ! I heard the pearl princess choose you to become her pillars of light ! So hand over your powers !" She said

"What in the world are you talking about ?" Alice said , she was afraid but she knew that luna was with her and she had to protect her

"Dont play dumb with me ! You know what im talking about !" The girl wasnt pleased

"Bullet ! Terror ! Get here at once !" She comanded

"Right away miss ! " then two goblins apeared , one was named bullet , he was red and fat , one was named terror, he was green and skiny

"Tell me ! Are these the pillars of light ?" She asked

"Yea ! Its them alright ! " said bullet

"Hmm...but theres one more !" Said terror

"ONE MORE !?" the girl yelled

"Yes ...just one more !" Bullet and terror were shaking , afraid she would do something bad to them

"Well, then why are you just standing there ? Go find her you lazy good for nothing cabbage brains !" She said

And they quickly ran off searching for the girl

"Now as for you-" she turned back to luna and alice , but they were gone ! They ran away while she was talking to bullet and terror

"Damn it !" She said and flew off

Right then the earthquake stoped and the cracks were sealed , everything was just like before it hapened

* * *

meanwhile , raven was talking a walk , and heard something move behind her

"Whos out there ? This better not be a prank or otherwise your as good as dead" raven said , preparing her fists

"Attack !" Terror screamed as he and bullet were aproaching raven ..

"What the... ! What is this ? Some kind of toy robot ?" She said

"Now , girly ! Your comin with us !" Bullet said

"Well, what if i dont want to ?" She said

"Well, if you wont come with us ... were going to tell our master , and she will tare you from limb to limb apart" terror said

"Well, ill like to see her try !" Raven said as she attacked bullet by hitting his stomach and kicking him about 500 miles away

"Ok...whos next ?" Raven had an evil grin on her face

"Oh ? Well, im really sorry that we were bothering you with your ...um...nice little walk...so , ill be going now ! And i ...uh... hope you have a nice day !" Terror laughed nervously and flew off at a realy fast speed

"Yea right ! That'll show em to never mess with me !" Raven said and continued walking

* * *

**so, what do you think ? Nice rhyming in the begining huh ? Well , since i havent been updating much lately , i decided to please you with my made up story ..**

**AND TO THOSE WHO STILL THINK THIS IS PPG , I HAD ALREADY LITERALLY SAID ITS NOT IN THE SUMMARY AND IN THE NOTE I GAVE YOU BEFORE THE PROLOUGE .. AND IF YOU STILL THINK ITS PPG THEN THOSE ARE YOUR PROBLEMS...**

**By the way , please review , PM , favorite and bla bla bla whatever ... **

**P.S please tell me who is your favorite character from those three : Alice wonderwood , Luna pixelia , and Raven Ellinore...**

**And ill tell you their elements and weapons some other time , when we somehow get to that point .. you know when they meet the pearl princess or something ? Well, all i can give you know are some hints which are...**

**For the elements : someones fire , someones water, someones nature**

**For the weapons : someones got a bow and arrows, someones got two ribbons , and someones got a fan...**

**So you decide who gets what , but i already know which is who (but you can still try to guess, and give me what you think)**

**And PLEASE DONT COPY MY IDEAS ! **

**Thank you for reading **

**Sincerely , Thebluecaribean**


End file.
